


Vinny's thoughts

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: a short piece from vinny's pov





	Vinny's thoughts

I pace back and forward trying to figure out what to do. All I ever wanted was to have my dad back but now that he's back it's like a nightmare. Dad keeps gambling money he doesn't have. I know it's not his fault, it's a disease but how long before mum finds out. I mean I can't keep covering the money he loses. The dingles have been so good to me, treating me like one of them even though I am not of their blood and how do I repay them? I steal money from them. I am so ashamed of my actions but what can I do? Mum has sacrificed so much for me over the years, I can't destroy her happiness it just wouldn't be fair. I love my dad really I do but I also hate him for what his gambling is doing to me, it's has made me into a liar and a thief. I am just so grateful for liv, she has been so understanding and supportive, I just hop i can repay her one day.


End file.
